


A pack is a family

by babigurl21793



Series: Pack to Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott begins making amends to the pack while considering Deucalion's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the meeting....

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I'm just starting to write this but I wanted to give you guys the first chapter. Just a reminder for those who haven't read the first part in a while and to give you an idea about what's going on in Scott's head. 
> 
> The second part of the series is all from Scott's POV and picks up right after the meeting with Deucalion.

I was walking home from meeting with Deucalion and the alpha pack, thinking everything over that has happened in the past few months. I lost my best friend and my girlfriend to Derek and his pack. Not only has he managed to convince more people to get the bite and become cursed like me; he’s even gone as far as convincing Sheriff Stilinski that this is ok. That Derek cursing more teenagers is perfectly fine! I just don’t understand why no one can see where I’m coming from here.

Before we got the bite we were just regular kids; we went to school, lacrosse practice and had normal lives. Now we’re all condemned to a life of running from hunters and making sure we don’t let anyone know what we are. _How are they ok with this?_

Especially Stiles; he’s not even a wolf and he’s gotten himself involved in this; involved in Derek even! Derek, a man who he’s constantly said that he hated for the past year, and now all of sudden, they’re in love? It doesn’t make any sense! And now, if want to get my best friend back I have to play nice with him?!? I don’t understand how Stiles just expects me to forgive and forget what Peter did to me, and what Derek stole from me. But I guess considering I did attack him, I can make an effort to at least apologize to the rest of the pack, at least until I make a decision about Deucalion’s offer.

According to Deucalion he knows of a way that I can be human again, that all of us can be human again, but he won’t tell me unless I help him get rid of Derek. He doesn’t want me to kill him or anything, he just wants me to give some information sometimes about what goes on in the pack meetings. So, it’s not like I’m really doing anything against Stiles, right? I don’t know what to do. On one side, I feel like that I’m going against Stiles if I agree to help Deucalion, but then and again if I do help him we can all go back to the way life was before Derek and his stupid werewolf shit came around. Is it so wrong that I want a normal life; that I want my friends to have a normal life?

I finally got back to my house and went upstairs to my room; I laid on my bed and continued to think everything over. _Should I help Deucalion? Will it hurt Stiles if I do? Is there really a way for me to be human again? Can I make amends with Derek and Peter?_

I wish I knew what to do, or at the very least have someone to talk to about this; but the person I normally go to for advice is Stiles and I’m not ready for him to know about all of this just yet. I guess the easiest thing to do would be to start apologizing to the rest of the pack first, before I make a decision about Deucalion. I know that I shouldn’t start with Peter, or Jackson, or Boyd for that matter, considering that they’re the ones that beat me up for hurting Stiles in the first place. I guess I should start with Isaac, he hasn’t attacked me and we were pretty close before all of this, maybe he’ll be easier to start with.  


	2. Isaac—Fear to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott's meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you need to know:  
> Isaac's dad is already dead and Scott doesn't know much about his abuse.

Knowing that Isaac spends most of his time at the pack house with everyone else, I thought it would be best to call and ask him to meet me somewhere else so that we could talk. I know that eventually I’ll have to speak to everyone else, but for now I’d rather just talk to one person at a time. I remember Stiles telling me that I should probably talk to Derek first, but I can’t bring myself to call him to apologize. I don’t completely blame him for what’s happened in the past, but that doesn’t mean that I like him and want to speak to him any sooner than I have to. Plus, I figure that Isaac will be a good person to start with; it’s not like he and Stiles are close friends anyway.

Surprisingly, Isaac told me to meet him at his old house, the one he lived in with his dad, to talk. I would’ve figured that that would be one of the last places that he would want to be, but I told him that I would meet him there. Pulling up on my bike, I saw Isaac standing in front of the house and he didn’t look at all how I remembered him. The Isaac I remembered always seemed to try and make himself seem small and was always kind of reserved; but the Isaac that stood before me today was standing tall and proud, and for the first time, happy.

I parked my bike, got off and walked over to Isaac and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my jaw was broken. I was shocked and confused; after my jaw healed I stood up again.

“What the hell Isaac? What was that for?” I asked him. Isaac reached over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the house; he was growling and in my face and for the first time, I was actually afraid of Isaac.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean “what was that for”? You know damn well what that was for; just because I wasn’t there when Jackson, Peter, and Boyd kicked your ass doesn’t mean that I didn’t want to. They just didn’t take me because they didn’t think I would stop until you were dead?” He said in the most menacing tone I’d ever heard from him. See this is exactly what I was talking about; a few months in Derek’s pack and Isaac has already been turned into a monster. I pushed Isaac off of me and told him that; he looked at me and shook his head.

“You still don’t get it, do you Scott?” He asked. I stared back him confused; _what was I not getting?_

Isaac sighed. “The fact that you have no idea what I’m talking about is exactly why I wanted to meet here. There’s some things you need to see and hear, and then maybe you’ll start to get it.” Isaac turned away from me and went to open the front door to the house. We walked inside and the first place Isaac took me was upstairs; he told me we were going to his old bedroom. I expected to see something that looked like my room, or Stiles’ room; tons of clothes, magazines and books everywhere, posters on the walls; that sort of thing, but what I saw was nowhere close to that.

Isaac’s old bedroom was a plain room with a small bed and a desk inside it; there was no paint on the walls, no clothes piled up everywhere, nothing. It almost looked as though no one had ever lived in here. I looked towards Isaac hoping that he would explain why we were here.

“This is my room; it doesn’t look like it, but that’s mainly because I hardly ever got to actually sleep in here. But no matter if I was in here or not, this room had to stay this clean. I couldn’t have any posters, no tv, nothing.” He then walked over to the closet and opened the door for me to look inside. There was barely any clothes in there at all, maybe a weeks’ worth.

“These are all the clothes I owned because my father said that I didn’t need any more than this. I wore all dark colored clothes because blood stains couldn’t be seen, and the scarves? The scarves helped me hide the bruises from him grabbing and throwing me around the house.”

Isaac said all of this with a straight face; he then signaled for me to follow him again, but this time he took me down to the basement. Once we got down there, I saw a small stained mattress on the floor and a large deep freezer against the wall with a padlock on the outside of it.

“This is where I slept mostly.” Isaac said indicating to the small dark room; I thought he was just talking about the mattress, but then he walked over to the freezer.

“Do you know what this was for Scott?” I shook my head no.

“This was my punishment for anything my father accused me of doing. Any grades lower than a B, accidently breaking something, coming home late, anything really. He would slap me around for a while until he got tired of hitting me then he’d drag me down here and lock me in this freezer. And no matter how much I cried, or begged, or pleaded with him, he wouldn’t let me out until he felt I had learned my lesson.”

 _Jesus._ I knew that Derek said that Isaac’s father was abusive, but I never imagined the magnitude of his abuse; I never even asked Isaac about it, not once. Isaac and I walked back upstairs and stood in the kitchen.

“Look Scott, I get it, ok. You didn’t get a choice in getting the bite and I’m sorry that that happened to you, but you need to understand that just because you’re unhappy with it doesn’t mean everyone else is. If I hadn’t of met Derek, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. My father either would have killed me while he was beating me or I would’ve died from asphyxiation from being locked in that freezer for too long.

When I was living here, everyday was a nightmare, not knowing what would set him off next, not knowing when the next hit would come or when the next time I would get locked in the freezer would be. Derek and Stiles, they give me peace of mind; they give me safety. If I get a bad grade in a class now do you know what happens? Nothing; Derek doesn’t yell and scream or beat me down because of it; Stiles doesn’t belittle me or make me feel like I’m a failure. They help me; they love and support me and they let me know that I don’t have to walk around on egg shells anymore, because with them I’m safe.”

Hearing Isaac saying all of this I can’t help but feel somewhat ashamed of myself for jumping to conclusions about Derek’s intentions. Even though I don’t particularly like Derek I am glad that he’s doing right by Isaac, but that doesn’t change the fact that I just can’t trust him.

“Look Isaac, I understand why you asked for the bite; I do. I get that you’re happy with your choice and your life now, and I’m sorry for what I did to Stiles and what I put you through with my actions.” I told him honestly.

“And what about Derek?” Isaac asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don’t know right now. I admit that I’m glad that he’s treating you well, but that doesn’t mean I trust him, or Peter.” I said. Isaac looked at me and shook his head again; he was quiet for a long time before he sighed.

“I accept your apology Scott; but understand this I’m accepting your apology because I know that it would mean a lot to Stiles. Just because I accepted it doesn’t mean that we’re good. Like it or not Scott, Derek and Peter are a part of my family now; you can’t be friends with me and hate them.”

I nodded my head that I understood; he was only forgiving me for Stiles’ sake and for now I was ok with that. We headed outside and Isaac locked up the house before we went our separate ways. Before I could get on my bike and pull off Isaac called my name.

“One more thing Scott, if you _ever_ hurt Stiles the way you did before, there will be no one to stop me from hunting you down and doing the same to you.”

 And with that Isaac started walking towards the woods that would lead back to the pack house. One down, seven more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Erica and Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets up with Erica and Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long; school has been crazy

After my conversation with Isaac, I wasn’t exactly sure how I felt. I mean on one hand, I’m glad that he did get the bite so that he could be away from his father; but on the other hand I still don’t see the bite as the “gift” they all claim it to be. It’s obvious that it’s helped Isaac, but what about everyone else?

I was trying to decide who I would go and apologize to next, when the decision was made for me. I got a call from Erica, telling me to meet her and Boyd at her house later that afternoon. I was a little skeptical about going there for a few reasons. For one, I wasn’t sure how much her parents knew about everything that has happened in the past few months with Stiles and I.

After the situation with Gerard, it was decided that the best thing to do would be to go ahead and tell the parents of everyone who was in Derek’s pack what they were and how to protect themselves. At first they were upset of course, but after a while they came to understand and get used to the idea. Stiles was apparently the one who kept everyone’s  parents up to date on pack business and reassuring them that their kids would be safe with them.

Since Stiles has pretty much been the face of the Hale pack to everyone’s parents, he’s definitely well-liked by them all, and they were extremely devastated that he had been hurt to the point that he needed to be hospitalized. Derek and the pack knew it was my fault because they were there, but I’m not sure what their parents had been told about the whole situation.

The next thing that I was worried about was Erica and Boyd themselves. Boyd has already gotten some revenge on me for hurting Stiles when he, Jackson, and Peter came looking for me, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s completely calm. Then there’s Erica; Erica used to have a crush on Stiles, and even though now she doesn’t, she’s still extremely protective of him just as he of her. If anyone was going to come after me after what happened t between Stiles and myself, I was for sure that it would be her. Even though Erica knows about what happened with Boyd, Peter, Jackson and myself she probably won’t be satisfied until she can enact some sort of revenge on me herself.

I pulled up to Erica’s house on my bike and saw Boyd standing outside waiting for me. Instantly, I became nervous and I’m pretty sure that he knew because he was looking at me with a devious smile on his face. As I started walking up the walkway to the front door Boyd spoke up.

“You can calm down Scott. I’m not going to attack you.” He said before turning an walking inside.

“I can’t make any promises for Erica though.” He said as we crossed the threshold, and instantly the nervousness was back. Boyd led me down the halls of Erica’s house to get to her room. On the way there I started noticing things about Erica’s house that I’d never seen in anyone else’s house before. For one, most of the house carpeted or covered in rugs; any and all tables were either round or had child safety caps on the corners; even the stairs leading to the second floor were blocked off. I didn’t understand what was going on, but before I could ask Boyd about it we were at Erica’s bedroom door. Boyd stepped off to the side and waved me in; apparently they were going to talk to me separately.

Walking into Erica’s room I noticed some of the same things in there that I had in the rest of the house. Round tables, carpets and rugs; pretty much anything with a corner or a sharp angle was either absent from her room of completely covered. Even her bed was just a box spring and a mattress on the floor; there was no bed frame at all. Erica noticed me looking around her room and stood up from sitting on her bed.

“Epilepsy.” She said, looking around the room herself.

“That’s the corners are covered and my bed is on the floor. I never knew when I would have a seizure, so my parents took every precaution that they could. They put me in a downstairs bedroom so I wouldn’t fall down the stairs, they covered everything that had a sharp angle and put carpets and rugs in every room so that when I had a seizure, I wouldn’t hurt myself when I fell. I never had any friends because people thought that I was weird because of my epilepsy.

I was ignored and bullied pretty much all my life, I always felt guilty that my parents had to spend every waking moment watching me, making sure that I was ok; and then I met Derek. I met Derek; and he told me that he could help me; that he could get rid of my epilepsy and allow me to live a somewhat normal life. He sat me down and explained what would happen, about the hunters and all the dangers that could come to me if I was to accept the bite, to become a part of his pack. He left me and told me to think about it; to seriously think about how my life would change and the dangers I would be in because of what I would become.”

Erica paused and allowed me to absorb all that information before she spoke again. She turned and looked me dead in my eyes.

“Do you know why I said yes, Scott?” She asked; I shook my head no.

“Because I was already in danger of dying before I got the bite; I could have a seizure at school, fall and get a concussion; or the seizure could be bad enough where it kills me itself. Derek gave me the chance to live normally, just like you, Stiles and everyone else lives.”

Erica sighed and shook her head at me.

“Look I know that you didn’t ask for this but you need to understand and realize that not everyone feels the same way that you do about the bite. Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and I all asked for this, because this is the life we want. Our parents don’t understand it either, but they respect our decisions and are happy for us that we all have what we were looking for, why can’t you?”

She asked a good question. Why does it bother me so much that they choose the bite? Why do I care?

“I know you’re here to apologize and I accept it, but not for you. I’m accepting your apology because you not being around is killing Stiles as much as he tries to hide it; we can all tell. But understand this Scott; you hurt him again, and I swear on everything you hold near and dear that I will tear you limb from limb and thoroughly enjoy doing so.” And with that Erica walked out of the room.

I stood in there for a long time looking around her room and thinking about what she said. Just like with Isaac, I understand why she felt she needed the bite, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it. I left Erica’s room and went looking for Boyd; I found him in the backyard looking out into the woods. I walked up to him and when I got to his side he started talking.

“Do you know what a pack is? Not what Peter wanted in the beginning, but a true pack. Do you know what that is Scott?” He looked over at me and I shook my head no. Boyd turned his head and looked back out into the woods.

“A pack is a family. It’s a group of people who care about each other and depend on one another. We’re friends, siblings, confidants, and supporters of each other. A pack, a true pack, is everything that you need and everything you were missing. For Isaac, it’s security, it’s the knowledge that if he messes up in school or accidently breaks something at the house, he knows that there will be someone to help him study or someone to help him clean up. He’s not waiting around for the next beating or afraid of being locked away because of it. He knows that we love and care about him.

For Erica, its reassurance, assurance that she can go outside, get her license, travel, and not be treated like she’s breakable because of her seizures. She can finally lead a normal life and enjoy herself. Her parents don’t have to worry about her anymore and they have the chance to live their lives the way they want.”

“What about you?” I asked Boyd. He chuckled before turning to look at me.

“Acceptance. They accept and appreciate me for who I am. I don’t feel hated, or disliked or unwanted with them. The only thing I feel is love and understanding.” Boyd sighed and looked me in the eyes.

“I accept your apology man, and I hope that one day you realize that what we have in this pack is the best thing that ever happened to us. It could the best thing that happened to you as well, but it’ll never work if you continue on this path that you’re on. You need to wake up and think about what really matters in life.” Boyd patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued love and support of this series and this story :)


	4. Jackson and Lydia

I had just pulled up to my house after leaving Erica and Boyd back at her place, when Jackson and Lydia pulled up in Jackson’s Porsche. Neither one of them looked especially excited to be there, but I guess they figured it would be best to just get this conversation over with. Lydia got out of the car, with Jackson following close behind her. She walked up to me and said, “We need to talk.” From the look on her face I could tell that arguing with her would be pointless, so I led them up to my front door, grateful that my mom wasn’t home.

As we sat down in the living room, I started to say something but Lydia cut me off.

“Do you know why I’m in this pack, Scott? Or Jackson for that matter? “I shook my head no. Lydia sighed and shook her head.

“You know, everyone always looks at me and thinks how great it is that I’m popular. Everyone knows my name and thinks that they know who I am, but the truth of the matter is that no one does and they honestly don’t care; it’s the same for Jackson. No one at school or anywhere else actually cares who we are or what we want out of life; the only thing they see is what we can do for them. Even my parents are like that; it was bad enough when they got divorced, but now the only time they really pay attention to me is when they try to make the other look bad.

Let me ask you a question Scott, if Allison and I were never friends, would you have ever tried to be friends with me and Jackson? Or would you have continued to ignore us simply because of who we were?”

Thinking about Lydia’s question, I was ashamed of my answer; if Allison wasn’t friends with them I don’t think I would’ve tried to befriend them. The only person I knew that even tried to talk to them was Stiles, but that was just because he had a crush on Lydia. Right?

“The only person who didn’t treat us like we were any better than anyone else besides Danny was Stiles.” Jackson said. “As much as I hated the fact that he constantly flirted with Lydia, he was the only person who made me feel like I was more than just the captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles saw us as just regular kids, and the pack is the same way. When we’re all together our pasts don’t matter, who people think we are doesn’t matter; the only thing that matters is that we’re all together, that we’re a family.”

Lydia stood up and Jackson followed. “You have our forgiveness and I hope that you don’t take this for granted. I highly doubt that Stiles is going to give you another chance.” She said, and with that they both left my house, to let me think about what they said.


	5. Mama McCall

I was still sitting in the living room when my mom get home from work. She came into the room and sat across from me.

“What’s wrong Scott?” She asked me. So, I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the past few days.

“I understand why they wanted the bite, I do; but I was fine without it. Why can’t they see that?” I asked her. My mom looked at me and shook her head.

“Scott, your life may have been less dramatic before you were bitten, but you were far from ok. Do you remember how bad your asthma was Scott? You could barely participate in P.E. at school, much less be able to play lacrosse safely. What if you hadn’t been bitten and you tried out for lacrosse? Do you know the chances of you having an asthma attack on the field would’ve been? God, Scott, every day that you left the house I was terrified that it was going to be the last time I saw you. You and Stiles were fearless when you two got an idea to do something, and neither one of you ever really considered the consequences that your actions could cause.”

She sighed and shook her head.

“You could’ve had an asthma attack and Stiles could’ve had a panic attack. Neither I nor John knew where you two ran off to most of the time. What if you two needed help Scott? How would we have known?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

I never thought about it like that; I never considered how my mom felt before I was bitten. Ever since my dad left, I’ve been all my mom had, I never realized how my actions made her feel. I stood up and walked over to her before giving her a hug and telling her that I was sorry and that I loved her.

After a while of sitting there and comforting each other we decided to go to bed; my mom had a shift in the morning and I had some thinking to do. As I laid in my bed I thought about everything that everyone had told me. From Isaac’s abuse, to Erica’s epilepsy, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson’s feelings of being alone and unappreciated, when it occurred to me. Throughout this entire situation, I’ve been thinking about nothing but me and my problems and not anyone else. I wasn’t even really considering how my life has been made better by being bitten. I’ve been so focused on the fact that I didn’t ask for this and feeling that Peter and Derek were taking away my friends that I never saw anything else. After coming to this realization I knew what I had to do; I needed to talk to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, I know. School has been crazy and I'm so ready for the semester to be over. Thanks for continuing to support and read my story. :)


	6. Peter and Derek

After some serious consideration about how to go about talking to Peter, I finally decided that it would just be best to call him and ask to meet up. As much as I can’t stand Peter, I knew that if I had any hope of fully understanding his actions, I needed to speak to him. Peter agreed to meet with me and he surprisingly wanted to meet in the cemetery.

I arrived at the cemetery a few hours later, and went off to find Peter; I found him near the plots where the Hale’s were buried. As I approached him he looked up and started walking towards me. When we were a few feet apart we stopped and just stared at each other, until finally I spoke up.

“This is all your fault; if you would’ve never had bitten me none of would’ve ever happened! Why Peter? Why did you have to bite me?” I yelled at him, even after everything that’d I’d been through with the rest of the pack the past few days, I couldn’t help but be angry. I expected Peter to yell back, maybe even attack me, but all he did was laugh.

“You just don’t get it, do you Scott? None of this was about you; it never has been and it never will be. Let’s review what happened before you were bitten, shall we? Most of my entire family was burned alive by hunters; I barely survived and spent the next 6 years in vegetative state rotting away and the only thing on my mind was revenge. Do you know what that kind of hate and anger can do to someone? It drove me insane; I _killed_ Laura and almost did the same with Derek!”

He stopped talking and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he started speaking again.

“The power of being an alpha is overwhelming when you’re in your right mind, for me it was horrible. It felt as though my wolf was completely feral and was tearing away at from the inside, with need of having a pack. That plus my desire for revenge drove me to do things that I never would’ve at any other point in my life, including forcing the bite on you and Lydia; I murdered people and almost killed Stiles multiple times and you honestly think that it was all because of you?”

“Scott, if I hadn’t of bitten you then it would’ve just been someone else; someone who didn’t have a smart and caring best friend to make sure that they didn’t follow through with my demands. You and Derek are just alike in this aspect, the only difference is that Derek has pulled his head out of his ass. Neither one of you truly realize how important Stiles has been throughout this whole situation. Stiles has kept all of his friends and family alive and has saved more people that he probably even realizes. I understand that you didn’t ask for this Scott, I do; but have you ever wondered that if hadn’t of been you, that it would be someone else. Did you ever think about how bad things could’ve gotten; how many people could’ve been killed?”

Listening to Peter, I realized once again that I’ve completely made this about me again. I never considered the fact that if I wasn’t bitten that someone else would’ve been. My mom reminded me that the bite got rid of my asthma and Peter, of all people, just reminded me of the fact that a lot of people could’ve died. In the midst of my self-loathing Peter and I both heard someone behind us; when we both turned and looked we noticed that it was Derek. Peter and Derek locked eyes and Peter nodded his head and turned to leave. Before he left he turned to me and said, “For you sake Scott, I hope you realize what’s in front of you before it’s too late.”

Derek walked over and stood beside me, looking towards his families headstones, before he started speaking.

“You know, for the longest time after the fire, I thought that I would never be happy again. I mean sure, I still had Laura, but we were so broken. We felt hopeless and alone; half the time the only thing that kept me sane was the fact that I knew that I was all Laura had left. Then I lost her and I had to come back and deal with a couple of immature teens who were in way over their heads. I’ve been shot, stabbed, electrocuted and forced to give someone the bite. And in the midst of all this I became an alpha, I made my own pack, I found my mate and I was even luck enough to get my uncle back in a somewhat good state. Everything good that has happened to me in the past two years has been because of one person and one person alone; and that’s Stiles. Stiles, who saw me for who I truly was and not the rough exterior that I put up; he’s helped me be a better person, a better man and a better alpha all because he loves and believes in me.”

Derek stopped talking, to turn and look me in the eyes.

“I would do anything to make him happy because he’s always making sure that everyone else is; Stiles is constantly putting others before himself and usually never gets credit for it. He did it for you ever since you two became friends. It’s because of this and only this that I would even consider allowing you into my pack. So, you need to decide if you can handle it; because if you join my pack there’s no more just thinking of yourself, no more selfishness and no more running off making plans on your own. If you want to be in this pack then you have to act like pack. Now, I’m not going to stand here and try to talk you into joining the pack because that’s a decision you have to make for yourself. I just hope you make the right decision.”

And with that, he walked away.


	7. Decisions

Laying down on my bed, I start thinking about everything that’s happened this week. I can honestly say that I’ve learned a lot; about Derek’s pack and myself. I learned that everyone in Derek’s pack has their own reasons and agendas for being there, and that they’re happy with their decisions. I learned that my mom is grateful for me getting the bite in the sense that it has got rid of my asthma. I learned that despite my initial thoughts Peter does actually feel bad about what happened beforehand. But the most important thing I learned is how selfish I’ve been in the past. I can’t believe how blind I’ve been to everything that’s been going on. I’ve been so worried about how I perceived my life being made worse that I haven’t even taken into account how my life has been made better; and it could be even better if I joined Derek’s pack.

For the longest time I assumed that having an alpha meant that Derek would control everything that I did, but that’s not the case. If anything it seems as though having an alpha is like having a parent in the sense that they want to protect and care for you. As much as I initially didn’t want to follow Derek I have a pretty good feeling that Deucalion would be ten times worse than I could imagine Derek being. When I initially met Deucalion, there was something about him that I didn’t like, but now that I’m truly thinking about it something is very wrong about the whole thing. I know what I have to do, I just hope that it works out.


	8. Pack Meeting

I called Derek and asked when the next pack meeting was because I needed to talk to everyone; he told me he would call one for that night and to be at the Hale house at 6:00 PM.

Arriving at the Hale house, Isaac let me in and led me into the living room where everyone was waiting. Once everyone was settled I told them of my decision.

“As everyone knows I’ve spent the past few days taking to each of you, apologizing about what I’ve done in the past and trying to understand your points of view; and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that it’s taking me this long to realize the truth about my actions and what being in a pack means. All of you have taught me that pack means being a family and I want to be a part of this pack.”

After I finished speaking everyone looked pleased with my decision and Stiles looked as though I’d given him the best gift in the world. All this made what I needed to say next that much harder.

“It’s because I want to join the pack that I need to tell you all about something. After my meeting with Stiles I was approached by a man and his pack. He said his name was Deucalion and everyone in his pack, were alphas.”

Everyone looked shocked and somewhat confused by this information.

“What did he want?” Derek asked.

“He wanted my help. He knew that I had an issue with you and he made me an offer. If I helped them get rid of Derek, he said that he knew of a way to make me human again.”

At this everyone was silent, waiting to hear what else I had to say. I sighed before continuing.

“I told him that I would think about it; only because at the time I was still angry about everything, but I’m not doing it. That’s why I’m telling you guys now; I don’t want you to find out about it later and think that I’m not serious about the pack, because I am. I’m sorry that I even entertained the idea.”

I stood there and waited, hoping that they believed me and that we could move on from this. It was about 5 minutes before anyone spoke.

“Ok, thank you for letting us know; and I believe you Scott. We all do.” Derek said and everyone else nodded their heads agreeing with what Derek was saying. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally I felt as though everything would be ok.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Derek went and opened the door and on the other side were the twins from Deucalion’s pack, but one of them was being held up by his brother and bleeding. One of them looked at Derek and said, “Help us please.”


	9. Author's Note--Please Read!!!

Hi guys! First of all I want to apologize to everyone that has been following this story and has been waiting for an update. Thank you to everyone that has been asking for more and I want to give a special thanks to @rickyocean for their most recent comment about the story. In all truth and honestly, I completely forgot that I left the story on a cliffhanger and I'm so sorry that I did that. I know that I absolutely hate when fics that I'm into suddenly drop off the radar and then I turn around and do it myself; so, once again I apologize for this.

If people are still interested in where this story is going I will be starting to work on the next part soon and will hopefully be at least posting a beginning to it soon. Again thank you all for you patience and continued support with this story.

Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a snippet of where Scott is mentally and his plan. This story will be completely from his point of view. Please remember this is only the second part so there's plenty more to come. Ideas are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
